Innocence
by aderrr
Summary: Because there isn't a cure for everything. Kwevin/Gwevin
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, or anything related to it. __I also do not own the song used. Lady GaGa – Just Dance._

--

**Innocence**

"Cannonball!"

"Kevin!" A red headed girl put up her arms to shield herself from the wave of water caused by the boy's splash. "What are you trying to do!"

_I've had a little bit too much (much)  
All of the people start to rush.  
Start to rush babe._

Kevin Levin stood in the middle of the lake, spitting out water as he slowly got up. "C'mon Gwen, it's summer. At least try to have some fun." He frowned. "I brought especially you here since you said your Grandpa brought you here when you little."

Gwen looked up. "Yeah… I know." She stood and gave the boy a quick hug. "Thanks."

_I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

Slightly surprised, Kevin hugged her back. "You know…since Ben's with Julie, we have some time alone." A mischievous smirk was evident on his face.

Without warning, he scooped up Gwen and jumped into the lake with her still in his arms.

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Da-doo-doo-doo_

A loud splash was heard before the two resurfaced.

Sputtering and laughing at the same time Gwen turned to the boy, "Kevin! I can't believe you did that!" She splashed water in the boy's face as payback.

_Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
Da-doo-doo-doo_

Chuckling as well, Kevin splashed back. "About time you had some fun."

Laughing as the water hit her face, Gwen smiled at Kevin.

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Duh-duh-duh-duh_

She was about to splash water at him again as he turned his back but as her hand touched the water; there was a sudden change in her facial expression.

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

Kevin Levin turned only to see Gwendolyn Tennyson black out and fall into the lake water.

_I can't remember but it's alright, alright._

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
Dance. Dance. Dance. Ju-just dance._

--

**A/N**

I did this at 1:30 AM when I first heard the song. I don't even know where this came from. Just wrote it. No editing, no second thoughts.

**V** Power of the purple button!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey, before you readers crazily scroll down, just wanted the reviewers to know, thanks very very much :) I really appreciate it.

And to **Animejunkies'meow**** :**

Your comment got me thinking. Honestly, it really had no point to the storyline. I just really liked it at the moment LOL. But, I thought I could use it as a form of 'disease', if you reread the last 3 lines of the lyrics in chapter one, you might catch it. But then, after reading your comment, I thought, "How am I ever going to be able to finish a story with a situation like that?" So I had to make a complete U-turn. Ah, the horrors of n00b writing. But thanks for the review!

_I do not own Ben 10/Ben 10: Alien Force_

--

**Innocence**

Hospitals were not the best places to stand in a dripping wet swimsuit. Especially with janitors glaring, nurses staring, and of course, Ben Tennyson flaring.

"I leave her alone with you for two hours. Two hours, and she's in the hospital!"

The said boy looked up, glaring. "Shut up Tennyson. And stop pacing, it's making me nervous. Look, I don't even know what happened. I just turned around for a second, and the next thing I know, she's unconscious in the water."

Glaring back with bright emerald eyes, Ben spoke in a loud voice. "Well stuff like this doesn't happen often, Kevin! This has never happened to Gwen before and…"

Kevin stood, reaching into a bag next to him for a shirt, seeing as how he was still shirtless from rushing Gwen to the hospital straight from the lake.

"And what?"

Ben stopped pacing but refused to face Kevin.

"And… I'm scared to face what's going to come if it's something serious."

"… You think I'm not? She's important to me too, y'know."

Green eyes met onyx. "She's my cousin. We fight, but I want-- need her around. She always knows what to do."

Kevin stared at his feet. "She… she's my everything."

Ben looked up suddenly. "Kevin..you..?"

"I love her. Even back when you thought I was betraying you for Alien tech, she believed me. She worries about me, cares what happens to me, looks out for me… Ben, you may be my friend but, you've gotta understand…"

A doctor in a white lab coat burst out of the emergency room. "Who here is family of Gwendolyn Tennyson?"

As the two teens ran towards the doctor, Ben looked up. It was barely there, but the green-eyed boy could see the worried expression on the taller teen's face.

A few mere centimeters away from the doctor, a slight whisper could be heard.

-

-

-

"…_She's all I've got._"

--

**A/N:** Yes, yes, slow progress in this chapter but I need to think about what to do with Gwen. :x

The more reviews, the happier I get, the better the next chapter! Hehe.

**V** Power of the purple button!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Wow, to think that it's been two whole years since I have updated this story.. I can't apologize enough. I'll just say that I'm first off, SORRY for not updating as I should have. I am keeping up with Ben 10 but I've been more than busy with a bunch of things. After the second chapter, I've had some family business and after that, some more complications. But I'm BACK, and I'm promising to update at a fair pace. Enjoy, and thank you for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Innocence**

"Ruptured vessels vital to blood flow, to the extent that a blood clot occurred. Not a good thing. If this keeps up, she might just collapse one day… and by 'collapse', I'm sure you know what I mean."

Both the Omnitrix yielder and the Osmosian said nothing. Both pairs of eyes were glued to the medical report the doctor was holding for Gwen Tennyson. Guilt ran through both team members. Ruptured blood vessels? Probably from the number of falls and hits she'd taken from the many missions she'd been on.

The doctor hesitated before continuing, "I'll apologize for the harsh talk. But I'm only being this way because this really is not a light situation. She's a very young girl and it'd break my heart to see her go at the young age as she is. I'm suggesting that she undergo the necessary procedures in an orderly fashion and prepare for an operation in a month's time."

Green eyes darted up, "I'm her cousin, is there really no other way? The way you're making this sound, it scares me, will it be successful?"

"It's like all procedures son. Fifty fifty chance. I'm sorry I can't offer some more optimism but the truth hurts."

Kevin looked up, "Could we just see her first?" The doctor hesitated yet again but then bowed his head and turned away to his next patient. Kevin and Ben entered the room and couldn't help but gasp.

She was alive, that was for sure. She was smiling and breathing, her breaths left a steamy mark on the mask she was wearing. On her left arm, countless needles and what not, on the right, more needles, and an IV.

Gwen smiled lightly. "Hey guys. Sorry for the scare. I'm okay now."

Ben walked over and gave his cousin a tight hug. "You scared us. You're not leaving our sights ever again. And as for missions, you're taking a break."

Gwen's eyes widened. "Why would this affect me and missions? I'll be fine after some rest. Besides, you guys can't make it without me and my mana tracking."

Her cousin's stoic expression did not change. "True, but I'm not taking any chances. I'll go get you something to drink."

After Ben left the room, Gwen turned to Kevin who was sitting silently next to her bed. "Kevin? You alright?"

He looked up. "…You know I love you right?"

Her eyes widened slightly but then gazed back with a soft expression. "Yeah. I do. And you know I feel the same towards you. Why bring that up though? Something wrong..?"

Kevin got up and hugged her, tight. "You scared me. I don't ever want you to do that again. I don't want to see you fall, get hurt, cry, none of that. I want you to be safe, always. I… want to protect you."

He kneeled down to her eye level. "Gwen, let's get married."

Gwen's mouth opened slightly as he continued, "I mean.. We don't need to get married married.. Err, I guess I'm saying.. I want you to be mine. No one else's. I want to protect you, with all this rougish charm." He smiled as he heard her chuckle.

"I don't want any flittering glittery Michael Morningstar trying to take you away, and I most definitely do not want guys at your school trying to get with you. We don't need the craziest reception but.. Gwen Levin does sound nice, don't you think?" Kevin cocked his head with his infamous smirk plastered on his face.

Gwen smiled and stared back for a few seconds before she smirked as well. "So where's my ring?"

**A/N:**

Bet you didn't see this coming! Lots of love in this chapter but.. Don't worry my tragic-fic loving readers, there will be much angst coming VERY soon.

_**PREVIEWWWW?:**_

"I know she's part Anodite. And I also know that she's not in the greatest health as of right now."

Kevin hesitated. The cloaked figure continued, "I can take her power from her, dead or alive. Dead would save me a lot of trouble to be quite honest. But there's more that I want. Do not follow us or I'll kill her easily. I will contact you in 48 hours' time. "

And with that the figure disappeared with Gwen still unconscious in its arms.

**R IS FOR REVIEW!**


End file.
